


first summer

by KarmaMarie



Series: Riordan!au Les mis [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Claustrophobia, Enjolras has claustrophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, TOA/PJO au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMarie/pseuds/KarmaMarie
Summary: Grantaire and Enjolras are Demigods. There's denial and minor angst EVERYWHERE.





	1. Chapter 1

Grantaire had been in between foster homes, staying at an orphanage when he first saw the girl following him. In all of his 13 years he had never seen someone like her, large brown eyes, a round childish face and long dirty hair.

He had been sitting on the roof outside of his second story room’s window when he saw her on the other side of the street, staring at him. He raised his hand to wave at her, his friendly nature winning over his usual cynicism for once, but she didn’t wave back.

He lowered his hand awkwardly and looked away, trying to distract himself till she left.

A few minutes later he looked up and she was gone.

*

The next time he saw her was one of the few times he actually went to school. There was an art trip that day and he didn’t want to miss it to the local college’s art gallery.

He was lining up with his class to get on the bus when he caught sight of her towards the back of the queue, her eyes once again fixed on him. He shivered and turned back to face the front.

As he settled into a seat towards the back of the bus he pulled out his iPod and shuffled through his music, trying to find something to distract himself with. Someone bumped into him and caused it to fall from his shaking hands.

He looked up to yell at the person but stopped when he realized it was Courfeyrac, an acquaintance of his. (He didn’t know anyone in the town or school well enough to have friends, despite living here his whole life).

“Oh… Hey.” He leaned down to grab his iPod where it had fallen to the floor between his feet.

“Hey.” Courfeyrac sat across the aisle from him and one of his friends joined him, Combeferre if memory serves correctly.

Not even a moment later someone stopped next to Grantaire and cleared his throat.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Grantaire looked up and felt his heart stop.

Enjolras was looking down at him and asking to sit with him and Grantaire very much minded internally but externally he just looked up at Enjolras for a minute, then picked up his bag and scooted next to the window, making himself as small as possible for Enjolras to have space next to his friends.

*

At the college everyone filed off the bus and Grantaire made sure he went last, so as to stay as far away from Enjolras and Co. as possible.

As an only child he had never had to deal with someone as in his space as Enjolras had been and he realized that it’s probably worse because it was Enjolras.

He followed the massive throng of students as they walked inside, having forgotten about the girl, who chose that moment to kidnap him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the group and down a narrow hall.

He lets out a small sound of protest which attracts very little attention from the others as he is pulled away and when they round the corner he loses sight of his classmates.

*

Enjolras, though he couldn't care less about this field trip,took it upon himself to ensure that nothing happened that would reflect poorly on him and his friends. goddammit if he wanted to get anywhere in life he would not allow himself to be lumped in with troublemakers. 

So, as it was he was the only one who noticed when Grantaire made a startled noise. Enjolras turned around to tell him off, or glare him into submission as was usually the case with the street rat, and couldn’t find him. 

He turned to Combeferre and whispered quietly, “We need to find Grantaire.” Together he and Combeferre led Courfeyrac back to the entrance without making a scene. 

“Enjolras?” Courfeyrac asked, confused, “What are we doing? I’m not complaining, but usually we don’t skimp field trips? And I was kind of looking forward to this one..”

“Grantaire has up and walked off. We need to find him before he causes trouble.” Enjolras looks around, looking for which way the older student could have gone.

Behind him he didn’t notice Combeferre and Courfeyrac share a look and roll their eyes.

“Enjolras. As happy as we are that you have a crush on someone-”

“-finally-”

“We really shouldn’t get lost here.” Combeferre concluded. “It will reflect badly if we are found out.”

“I know, but- wait! I don’t ‘have a crush’!” Enjolras whipped around to look at his friends, eyes wide. “What the Hell gave you that idea?!” He hates himself for it and would never admit how his voice cracked  and squeaked throughout his denial of the accusation.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac grinned and rolled their eyes towards one another.

“’Oh my god, did you see him get in trouble for falling asleep in Poli Sci?’” Combeferre mocked, his voice going slightly higher in his imitation of Enjolras’.

“‘Did you see how messy his hair is?! Does he own a comb?!’“ Courfeyrac whisper yelled, giggling a bit at the end. “’I wish he’d put more effort in, then he might accidentally do well.’ That’s, like the highest praise I have ever heard you give, Enj!” 

Enjolras shook his head. “No. I absolutely, 100%, DO NOT LIKE GRANTAIRE.” His eyes blazed at the declaration and his mouth twisted into a tight frown.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> closet shenanigans?

As Grantaire was being pulled away he turned to look and it was, indeed the girl he'd seen before. She had a tight grip on his wrist and was not about to let him go anytime soon. He dug his feet into the carpeted and frowned at her.

"Hey, what the hell? Let go!" His arm felt about ready to tear off when she finally gave in and stopped, looking around at him, her eyes ablaze in fury. His manly pride would never allow him to own up to it, but he cowered, there is no other way to put it. The way her eyes blazed was beautiful, but terrifying. "Wh-what're you-?" He got cut of mid-stutter, her face twisting in anger.

"We don't have time for 21 questions! Your life is in danger and I need to get you out of here before I lose my own life, okay?! So if you don't mind-" She grabbed his wrist again and started leading him down the hall.  
She got him to go maybe five more steps before he tugged his arm free, turned and sprinted in a random direction.

*

Enjolras frowned at Combeferre and Courfeyrac and turned, storming away. "Fine. Tease instead of help. I don't care!" He chose the first hall on the left and went down it, might as well do this in the simplest order possible...

He got most of the way down the hall when he heard footsteps coming from a hall running perpendicular to the one he was in and he sprinted towards it, hoping against hope that he could get this search over with quickly and that it was Grantaire.

He turned the corner and Lo-and-Behold, it was his missing classmate. For a moment he was relieved, then he noticed the elder student's body language, eyes wide in part fear-part startlement, clearly winded from running, and the bruising mark that showed under the cuff of his sleeve in glimpses.

"Grantaire! What-!?" The elder boy pulled him into an open storage closet and slammed the door, pressing himself against it and quieting down, trying to hear through it. "Grantaire!" Enjolras hissed. "What the ACTUAL fuck?!"

Grantaire motioned for him to keep quiet, his face tight in a frown. After a second he pulled away from the door and sighed heavily. "Sorry... I panicked and needed to... hide..." He looks over at Enjolras and thanks god that it's dark enough that the younger man cannot see his blush. "You were just... in the way." He looked away.

"I- I was in the way?!" Enjolras' voice was scathing and his anger apparent. "You tackled my into a supply closet which we are now locked in!!"

Grantaire went pale. "Fuck. I didn't think this through." He jiggled the handle a bit, then more urgently and behind him he could hear Enjolras' breathing pick up pace and Grantaire stomach plummeted.

Enjolras was Claustrophobic.

Of course he was! Grantaire knew this, he just hadn't been thinking when he tackled the love of his life into the closet. He'd just wanted both of them to be in a relatively safe area.

But this wasn't a safe area for Enjolras.

He turned quickly and Enjolras flinched at the movement, sitting on the floor, his knees up with his arms on top of them with his face in his arms.

Shit SHitShitSShitShitShitrShit!!!!

Grantaire moved closer to Enjolras and knelt next to him. "H-Hey.. c'mon, Enj. L-Look at me.." Grantaire's voice wove a bit, teetering on the edge of panic. "I-I didn't know it would-"

Enjolras looked up, his eyes blazing now, wild and manic. "You didn't know what Grantaire?! You didn't know it would lock us in?! That we could be found and punished?! Or NOT be found and die instead?!" He shoved at Grantaire angrily but the older one caught his wrist easily in his hands and his face looked unimpressed in the face of Enjolras' rage.

"Enjolras. No one is going to die, that's unlikely unless you decide to murder me because they check these closets every night.." He lowered Enjolras' hands a bit. "Are you having a panic attack?"

"YES I'M BLOODY WELL HAVING A PANIC ATTACK YOU TWAT!!!" Enjolras' voice broke and he drew quick breaths trying to regain himself, feeling a migraine starting at the base of his skull.

"Close your eyes. I'm gonna help you because I'm gonna need you to help me figure out a way out of this. Alright?" Grantaire stared Enjolras in the eyes, remembering a little of what one of his former bunk-mates had told him during a long stint with a bad family.

Enjolras stared up at the larger boy for a moment, weighing his options, then nodded and closed his eyes.

"Alright. I'm going to touch your shoulder. Don't open your eyes." Enjolras nodded again, eyes firmly shut and he felt Grantaire's hand on the shoulder of his blazer, then he tugged and Enjolras tipped onto his chest. Enjolras jumped slightly and blushed when he first heard the steady rhythms coming from Grantaire's chest, his slow easy breaths and the way his heart beat against his rib-cage, Enjolras could feel it against his cheek and nuzzled his face against Grantaire's chest to hide his blush.

"Thanks.."

*

Combeferre and Courfeyrac stared after where Enjolras had taken off to, both wondering, at the same moment if they had taken their teasing too far? Sure Enjolras would talk to them, separately, together, over skype, on the phone, and rant about Grantaire to them, but... maybe he didn't actually like the older boy?

They shared a look, then simultaneously shook their heads together.

"He's in deep.." Combeferre looked slightly chastised, feeling bad still.

"He's in over his head and drowning. And as his friend, we should help him~" Courfeyrac grinned. "Let's go push them in a closet together~"

"No."

"Just try and stop me, 'Ferre~"

Courfeyrac took off down the hall, giggling while Combeferre chased him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long wait and this doesn't make up for it but I have a lot of problems going on and honestly ANY feedback would be appreciated and would make me more likely to write more for this verse! So Please and Thank You in advance!

Eponine ran through the halls, searching for the boy she was trying to save, cursing him quietly for running away. She had only been trying to get him to safety like Chiron had told her to, now this was probably going to end up with her, Jehan, and the boy dead!  
Turning a corner she barrelled straight into the chest of a tall boy, a classmate of the boy she was after, and fell backwards. The boy caught her, but tripped and they both went down anyway, landing in an awkward tangle of limbs, her face on his chest.  
"Oh god! Are you alright?!" The boy panicked, sitting up to help her and check her over. "I tried to catch you I swear!"  
She batted his hands away and got up, blushing brightly. "I'm fine!" She steps away and continues on, not noticing the boy following her.  
She turned a corner and heard loud screaming, realizing that it came from the same direction as the boy she had been following, she redoubled her pace, running through the college hallways till she rounded another corner and was confronted with the sight of a harpy, bearing down on a small group of four boys, containing the one she was looking for.  
"Shit!" She ran forward.

*

Grantaire looked up, startled by the yell from the other end of the hall and backed away a bit from the girl now running toward him. His movement drew the attention of the large bird-woman bearing down on himself, Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac and she screeched, swiping at him, but he was pulled out of the way of her talons by Enjolras and was tucked behind the taller boy, but that just caused the harpy to glare at the Blond.  
"Grantaire," he hissed. "You're an idiot." Despite his harsh words he tucked Grantaire against his back defensively and though in the heat of the moment neither noticed it, Enjolras's hand was digging bruises against Grantaire's hip.  
Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac all made to move defensively, Courfeyrac's fists balling up in preparation for a fight, but everyone in the vicinity was startled by a war cry and a small long-haired red-headed figure barrelling in and swinging a bright sword, so shiney that they almost couldn't bear to look at it.  
Grantaire took one look at the fighting that was happening, then was pulled away by the angry brunette girl again.  
"All of you! Come with me if you want to live!" She yanked on his arm and as the 4 of them were pulled along, Grantaire caught Enjolras's eye and they simultaneously thought 'What is going on?'


	4. Chapter 4

Once outside of the College, the small group of students didn't know where they would go, seeing ass the buses were gone and neither of their saviors, red-head or brunette, looked old enough to drive. Once again they were surprised when the red-head swung the sword in their hand and broke the window of the closest vehicle, a van worthy of a Soccer mom.

"Hop in~." The two rescuers sat in the driver and passenger seats and left it up to the other four to decide their seating arrangement.

"I'm not sitting in the back!" Courfeyrac climbed into the middle row and Combeferre joined him, muttering about how childish his best friend was, which left Enjolras and Grantaire to sit together in the back in uncomfortable silence.

Once they were on the road, the red-head took off their shoes and propped their feet up on the dash, then reached down and turned on the radio, filling the car with the sound of Pop-Rock. It gave Grantaire a moment to relax a bit and try to sort everything out in his head, which he promptly dropped into his hands.

"Fuck." 

Courfeyrac looked back at him, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"We left all of our stuff on the bus."

From his side Grantaire heard Enjolras scoff, "I think we have more to worry about than that, Grantaire." He looked over at the other boy, his scowl deep, almost threatening to cleave his perfect face in two. "Like where are we being taken by these people!" The slight raise in the volume of his voice was almost imperceptible, but the two up front heard him clearly and glares were shot at him in the rearview mirror. 

"Look-" the girl started bit was cut off almost immediately.

"Okay, first of all, fuck you, Enjolras. Seriously. Your material items might be replacable, but my whole life was packed in that fucking bag," Grantaire glares at his crush sitting next to him. "Not everyone gets to be a spoilt rich kid who can buy new things whenever the old stuff gets lost."

Enjolras paused, looking slightly taken aback as Grantaire turned from him and curled into the seat. Silence reigned for a full minute in the car before the girl again opened her mouth to speak.

"Now that that is out of the way, shut up. We don't have any choice but to get you to safety. The monsters know you know now and they'll come after you.."

Courfeyrac looks between Enjolras, Grantaire, and the driver. "Okay..." he turns to Combeferre. "This is a danger to my sanity.."


End file.
